mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Da Irish Kid/Archive 6
Questions? Problems? *We all have 'em. Leave them here. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 02:09, February 8, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you for leaving a comment on my blog. My hopes have always been to have knowledgeable and well informed people adding to the articles I write. I couldn't have asked for a better person to comment on my bookmarklets and TOS violations article. I know the negative consequesnces of using some of the scripts and it is my goal to inform my readers of these and let them decide to use or not use bookmarklets. The more information I can put out the better informed they will be when they make this choice. Your comment will help with that and I hope others will share what they know as well.MWLootLady 06:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC) *Hi Da Irish Kid, just wondering i used to have account before but its gone now..something new i guess in here..keep up the good work Thick sausage 03:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Collections will not vault??? The first 9 Collections will not vault. There is not even a vault box beside the collections to click on. Can you help? 17:08, May 7, 2010 (UTC) .... I forgot my accese code in mafia,help me,please The Showman It looks like the stats are 46 attack and 27 defense on the The Showman, but the pic is so blurry, it's hard to tell. I didn't want to edit the page for it, as I don't know quite what I am doing on that and don't want to muck iup everyone's hard work. http://www.farmvillefreak.com/images/facebook_farmville_freak_day_7_eleven_zynga_playbook_04.jpg The Showman It looks like the stats are 46 attack and 27 defense on the The Showman, but the pic is so blurry, it's hard to tell. I didn't want to edit the page for it, as I don't know quite what I am doing on that and don't want to muck iup everyone's hard work. http://www.farmvillefreak.com/images/facebook_farmville_freak_day_7_eleven_zynga_playbook_04.jpg finding a certain clan Im trying to find a clan problem is im not sure how to search for this clan because of how the clan name is. I can describe the name. The 1st letter looks like an I with 2 dots above it 4 then there is a little an up at the top of the other letters and then another I with 2 dots above it. I would appreciate any help and thank you. Problem with strength My attack strength is 26,000 and when I attack someone with defence 19,000 - 25,000 I always lose! Is there handicap in Mafia Wars??? clans.. Hi..Is it this clan you are looking for? ~Ï4ªⁿÏ~...In that case,contact me on fb link ...http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=356541121267#!/profile.php?id=780562731 yo Hay I sent you a friend request on answers.wikia Please answer it The best of luck Zamomblue222 21:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Free Gifts not showing up in Inventory Hi there! I saw your comment on FAIL Knuckles about that they don't show up in your inventory. I had a similar issue with them at first. Free gifts never showed up for me when I accepted them via the new in-game message feature. However, after accepting them the old-fashioned way as a FB request, they appeared. Hope that helps. Owed 07:34, May 25, 2010 (UTC) MAFIA WARS PRIZES! hey im asking how do you win the ipod touch/mafia wars jacket on the respect thing im level 11 on it and im really curious please help thank you Thanks, and a Question. Thanks Da Irish Kid, For editing the 1RP. Club. I couldn't find, the Clans Template. Only a Tag for it. I might not need it, again, but in case I do, how would I go about defining a Page as a Clan, or Something else, that doesn't have a Template. (It sounds like a stupid Question, maybe... But if I learn, it will save Everyone a lot of time. I figure.). Thanks again. Shadowolf19 01:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm very happy, with that, thanks. It doesn't do Me any Favours, if it's in the wrong Section, does it? :). I just wanted to start a community of People, who all had that in Common. Although, I've yet to meet Someone, who did get 1RP. In a Treasure Chest! The Question is: Would Anyone ever admit to it? I was really close to packing in Mafia Wars, then it was as if, Today, all of this good Karma, suddenly hit Me. So now, I'm trying to put Something into Mafia Wars, so that Everyone has a chance, to get Something out. Anyway, I'm sure that You're very busy, so I'll leave it there. Take care, and thank You for all of Your Assistance. Shadowolf19 02:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Trading Board... Well, as long as You appreciate, that it was because I thought that it would make things tidy, then that's alright. You've experienced that before, where-as I haven't. So You know, I'll learn from that, and not do it again. I was just a bit... I guess I would say bothered, by the way, that Sometimes three different Articles, get a response from the same Person, at about the same kind of time, all saying, "Add Me for Trade. Add Me for Trade". I'm sure that I'm far from perfect, too. For example, My frequent posting of Pictures, probably does upset some People. That's why I'm trying to put more of Them, on My Profile Page. I just don't want You to feel, that I'm doing Something, to be annoying, because I'm not. ... I have Social Anxiety. So, sorry if this sounds paranoid, or concerned over nothing, or Something. Take care, and thanks for deleting My Page. I wouldn't want to be the cause of the type of mess, You described. Edit Shadowolf19 21:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) /Edit. 7-11 Vault Collection Hi DaIrishKid. May I just know whether the 7-11 collection is only available in limited countries? And why is the vault collection not shown on our collections page? How do I add items to the wish list and can you please guide me on how to edit mistakes or add a new article? I am new to gaming wikis so i need your help, thanks in advance! I am new so if you can help me out on anything plz let me know New Archive Templates In case you're interested, I added several new archive templates which should make it easier to archive talk pages. can be added to your archive pages to inform readers about them being archives, will create a navigation possibility for archived talk pages, can be placed on your main talk page and automatically adds all available archived pages as long as they follow the standard naming (i.e. Archive #). You can have a look at my talk page to see how they work. Owed 21:57, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Comment Your whole site is not user friendly.... for people who just want to play the games... you seem to give them the run around...with codes that you give them its hard to find where you can access the codes... as well as this site... not many of my friends know about this site and how to access there code to get free energy and stamina. You leak out info into the community through false accounts to let people know about links that can help them in there quest so people pay through there credit cards or phone accounts to further themselves in the game, but they dont work unless you pay for it. Your be coming the same as all the other big companys in the world driven by the dollar and needing to make more and more every year. Good luck with that. — The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) at 13:47, June 13, 2010 (UTC). :*This is a community driven site and is not affiliated with Zynga in any way. Please direct your comments towards their official forum. Toenailsin (talk) 23:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) sfuck http://apps.facebook.com/inthemafia/profile.php?id=%7B%22user%22%3A%22cHw5OTI0MzUzNw%3D%3D%22%7D Monk's Robe Hi Da Irish Kid. Can you make a Wishliat Adder for the Monk's Robe? It has been made giftable from 23/06/10 Thanks hitlist hey what should i do to stay longer in the hitlist???? i really need the bulletproof award thx New Items in NY Mafia Store There are some new items that can be bought in the Mafia Store in NY. Not known why they are there. Probably used for Las Vegas... Weapons: |} |} |} |} Armor: |} Vehicles: |} |} |} |} No animals. Please update the Mafia Store in NY. Thanks. Philyboy2010 21:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ReTaRdEd 09:15, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi there, My name is Phil and I do a lot of work on a lot of wikis. I would like admin status if possible. I play mafia wars alot and would like to help out on the wiki. if there are any questions just ask.Philyboy2010 21:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Adding My Clan Hi...Thank you for letting me come to you with questions...I have been trying to add my Clan to the Clan list and can't seem to figure it out..Can you tell me how to go about doing this? Thank you!! Marigene{TRE}Admin 03:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Clan Registration and Edit Just a question, it's pretty ridiculous if people can edit without an account, information on a MW Clan that I painstakingly posted. All I have is this "unknown user" IP: 68.219.80.45 Is there any way to seek retribution from this offensive person? Can I somehow "lock" my information so it can't be edited? The clan in question is ☠KAOS☠, and an imposter group deleted most of my comments and edited the rest. This occured on July 8th. Just wondering, Thanks, Bill hey there hi,please leave a message on my talk page challenge missions sorry didnt see you were editting challenge mission while i was :p ~ Mazdafreak thanks for wellcome good luck Urgent Changes Electric Eel (36, 20, Mystery Animal) should be in the offensive list of Top 501 Animals(lootable). Cdeepanjan 11:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC)cdeepanjan Looking For A Sven Eleven Item Hi good day,i'm Venson a.k.a default don actually i want to change my mafia name to Lord Venz but i can't, is there a way? I would like to acquire a lucky seven item to complete my Vegas vault, i would trade an item if it is possible and can i wish for 20 untraceable cellphones, is this possible? if you have an idea kindly assist me and thank you very much, this site is somehow helpful and hopefully friendly to mafia wars aficionados like me. Facebook I keep seeing a lot of Add me people on that page. I wish I could help remove them. riyen 02:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) WORK and WIN I want to ask you can the Mafia Wars players get some limited edition items by working on this web site and by helping somehow? RE: Hiding Comments Next to the person's name there's the words "hide" click on that :P Balistic Pve Job Info Template Hello fellow, I'm trying to create an article with the top 5 best and worst jobs ratio, however the template isn't calculating the ratio... The new one does, but it requires me to include the 3 mastery info, or I'm wrong? What can be done? Check: Top_Experience:Energy_Jobs Thanks in advance Cyberavatar 03:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) name why do you call yourself "Da Irish Kid" when your not irish? Infobox Is there an Infobox like ItemInfoBox2 but that leaves out the Weapons/Armor/Vehicles/Animals on top and that doenst go on the right of the page Is there one that you can put next to each other? Mazdafreak Re: name " " from your facebook meaning that your american Re: name " " from your facebook meaning that your american RE:District 3 i'll try to help out :) still dont know how i got those = at all titles, happens to me every time :s Wheelman position Hi I am sorry to bother you with this, but the answer seems to be very hiding and won't show it's self no matter what I type in the search bar. I have been playing since 1/10 and have been trying to add a wheelman to my top mafia. I try once or twice a week usually with a different person because try to use my highest level person possible. No matter who I try to promote the spot is always unavailable. I have even tried with a low ranking person just in case. What can I do? BTW-I am a wheelman for someone else in my mafia just in case that affects the situation in any way. Thank you so much. Stamina Hi, I'm trying to help you with updating the Wiki for Las Vegas. But how can I add a template for Stamina for the different mastery levels, similarly as is works for Energy, Items and so on. I tried |Stamina 1 (2,3,4) in the source code, but that doesn't work. Any recommendations? Thanks! Nons3nse 15:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Da Irish Kid if you want more informations about MW please add me to friend list on facebook its Djordje Rebic or give me a your addres and we will talk!!! Las vegas article Great article, many thanks. But I don't understand one sentence: "The Attack and Defense values of loot items are better than the Attack and Defense values of Bangkok High End Loot" Lamang Motorcycle from Bangkok have A49/D34, there is no better Loot item in Las Vegas 15:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) New Fights Hey bud, I saw that you've been adding on new items from some fight scene thing. Maybe my account doesn't have it on there yet, but where do you find it at? Social Jobs in Las Vegas Do you know how the new social jobs work? I noticed that I didn't receive any mastery although 10 friends helped me within minutes. I'm just wandering if you have to wait some time to get the mastery. Owed (talk) 19:05, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Adding a clan to mw wiki Hi babes i'm trying to add our clan to MW wiki, can only find the tag, not the template, and i'm blonde, ditzy and computer illiterate so could you add it for me :) Details, «╣DOG╠» Elite Strike Force Recruitment & Alliance Network http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=106980732653420&ref=search We are looking for strong fighters, active daily players, the usual... Preferably you should have at least 2x your level in skills, and your own loot account, although this is optional, its preferable. Applicants MUST have or be willing to download and use skype to communicate with the clan. Recruitment form here : http://spreadsheets.google.com/viewform?formkey=dHlLRHRaeDBvX2VVSndtLTJuOVhtc3c6MA If your level is a touch low, dont worry, please apply and we will see if we can help, everyone was low level at one time, the main requirements are, much like a dog, that you are sociable, loyal, and LOVE fighting! Thanks! vegas changes hey, they've already started to change the numbers for vegas jobs (lowering the $V payouts & lowering stamina costs from what i've seen so far). i'll be tracking them & changing them if i have time. just fyi. Shadowjack 14:06, July 28, 2010 (UTC)shadowjack Thanks for your post - slot research Thanks for your message - here's the help I'm looking for! I am a statistician looking to crack the Lucky Stash slots. If you have 20 RP that you want to use toward research, see my instructions on my talk page, then go spin away, noting each of your results, good or bad! I have devoted about 60 RP for this research so far, and have set aside at least 200, but in statistics, the more data, the stronger conclusions I can make! Hope you (and any other readers here!) can help! CatOfGrey 20:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) New New York Hello, I ahve a quistion about new news york. Is it available to everyone or you have to start the gain all over again to have acces to it? Greetz mystery rewards hey there, so I created an article earlier today titled Mystery Rewards, but you deleted it and redirected it to Mystery Bag. But that's not what I was trying to talk about. If a person completes the Daily Checklist on the Home tab, it says "Collect Mystery Reward", which could give many possible items, many of which do come from a mystery bag. I'll try to get a screenshot if I can if you're not sure what I'm talking about. MangoMadness 03:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Ahaha, it's alright. Thank you for all the hard work you put into this Wiki. It's really really helpful. Yeah, I could use some help with the article. I think it gives the same things a Mystery Bag does...just without the Mystery Bag. Haha MangoMadness 20:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks to "Da Irish Kid". Randell.knight 21:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) suggestion is it possible for you guys to create a list of top ten the rarest item (weapon/armour/vehicle/animal) in mafia war? thanks for the good work Thick sausage 14:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you think it is possible to make the viewable comments on the threads to 10 instead of the usual 3 or so? Assasin Its not good they put Assasin title in fight, because there is already that title in bangkokm, i dont understand this zyngas choise :S Assasin Its not good they put Assasin title in fight, because there is already that title in bangkok, i dont understand this zyngas choise :S wishlist i dont understand why i can add stuff from the wishlist adder have tried 2 days now..... thought maybe is wasnt working yesterday tried 5 or 6 times , it just wouldnt do it tried again today 5 times,,, still no success im trying to add stuff in the veagas, like the diamoned bak had it once, but need something else so deleted, now cant add it again or anything else, tried different items none work, trred bonuses, bangkok not working either linda Adding Car Key Copy and Hot tip I was wondering when you are going to iron out the kinks in Car Key Copy and Hot tip wishlist adding in Vegas. I need these to help with job.BEAR3476 01:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC)Bear3476 RE: Welcome Template There's nothing wrong with it, BamaStarFOA was using it wrong. The Welcome template comes with one required parameter, your username, and one optional parameter, your signature. The correct syntax to welcome someone would be or yourownmessage, ~~~~ – alistic 01:15, 8 August 2010 (UTC) Hi we need consitancy.... Hi have just finshed updating the top 501 for the Weapons, Armor (amrican spelling) and Vehicles, when it came to do the animals I saw that someone had put the frog on it which is from the Jackpot bouns now on the 501 a said on the top of the page that the 501 would not inculde the items that can be obatianed from the jackpot bouns or the fight club as well as items brought with RP if you want I can put these items on but IMO these items are REALLY hard to get and if want muiltplies you 'almost' have to spend RP in order to be able to do so.... just let me know what you and the other admins decide and I'll update as apporiate. Regards Jon ps I have updated the all time best ..... with the combined stats ;) *Edit : Ok I'm adding new pages that will have these item put on they will be called .....non_rp etc Smile ( talk) 18:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Page I just disabled posting on the facebook page. the only thing it was used for was add me's. Commenting on posts is still possible and if someone wants to post a question, they can use the discussion board. Toenailsin (talk) 06:25, August 9, 2010 (UTC) New New York/Manhattan When will this be open for beta test, or a general public release? TheFizz 04:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Adminship First, thank you! :) Second, relatively inactive refers to the majority of Wikia wikis I was an editor of. It however doesn't include any of the ones that are shown on my userpage, you'll find me to be very active here :D – alistic 02:46, 14 August 2010 (UTC) HELP I can not get episode #4 in MOSCOW to open past chapter one ? Dennis Carter 03:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to put a new item picture on a new jackpot bonus item I got. But the picture is too big... What is the file type and size should I change the picture to get the picture. Maybe it should be more easy for you to make that change? Go to my mw profile page and find the item in the armor section if you want: http://apps.facebook.com/inthemafia/profile.php?id=%7B%22user%22%3A%22cHw2NjgxNTk3MQ%3D%3D%22%7D Confusion about items' pages Hi, first of all, thank you for this great wiki. It's been such a big help. Second, I am confused about all the pages about TOP five items like weapons, armor, vehicles and animals. We have ALL TIME BEST, TOP 501, TOP 501 NON RP, TOP GIFTABLE, TOP GETABLE, TOP LOOTABLE, ... Could you please give us (the community) a naming convention? This would make researching for some items so much easier. Thanks in advance. tcgreg99. *take a look at Top 501a new page needs expanding....Smile ( talk) 15:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) the new pages..... I know Mafia_attack_Weapons needs expanding I am trying to do this as fast as poss... I am loading it up as I go along so I get the comments so I can see if there are mistakes that other people can help me spot and correct! I am hoping that this will filter into Mafia attack which will hopefully be a much simpler table please tell me if you think this is going along the right sort of lines..... once the weapons one is done will move onto armour, animals etc... I think it is important that these sub pages are made so that people can see what items are going into make up the numbers and that I am not picking them out of the air! Smile ( talk) 15:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Could you please take a look at User:Balistic Pve/sandbox/imagemap and look at what I've said at User talk:Balistic Pve/sandbox/imagemap and leave comments/feedback? Thanks, – alistic 04:26, 20 August 2010 (UTC) :^ – alistic 06:39, 21 August 2010 (UTC) Hill's Heavy Weapon Sorry, didn't see you made it already. You probably finished it while i was still busy with mine :( Mazdafreak It's kind of nice to have a reference library that's this complete. It sure beats digging through the game interface to check values and really a help when you are trying to find the drop zone for specific items. NewCenturion 02:35, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Game Card Hey J... Do we need the page Fathers Day Game Card 2010 when we have the Game Card page? I was going to delete it but figured I'd inquire first as to if you want it to be kept there or not. Windrazor 19:06, September 1, 2010 (UTC) pngs apologies...saw your chat with toenailsin earlier so i knew that in order to use pngs you'd have to change the templates on all the pages so i uploaded the large underwater crate pics as black background gifs...i see now that you've changed the templates so that pngs can be used...anyways...you can easily replace my images with the pngs Vibracobra23 00:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Templates I've been editting Template:Fight Tab and Template:Location but I'm having some troubles. I made it with images but now it shows '' every time at the bottom. When I edit it's nowhere to be found. I have no idea how come it's there and I can't seem to get rid of it. Was hoping you might help out. Mazdafreak (15:31 September 5 GMT+1) :Mazda, its probably an error in Template:Navbox – alistic 00:39, 6 September 2010 (UTC) hi some one messed up this page.. dunno the real numbers so i cant change them back :( http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Armondo%27s_Helicopter i think this guy changed it.... not sure tho Latest activity 2,581 articles on this wiki*Armondo's Helicopter 12 minutes ago by MAX981001 :has been fixed. – alistic 00:39, 6 September 2010 (UTC) Total Lootable Armor - All Time I split the center tag to a diff line on this item under Best 501 Armor. When they're together, I get the raw markup code instead of a nicely centered and rendered table.Grendel67 16:12, September 7, 2010 (UTC)